Curious
by hardyyun
Summary: Between Chuck's seduction skills and Dan's curiosity something is bound to happen. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


I don't know what happened to Dan, but he got hot. Like really hot. His dad marrying Lily must have been good for him. He didn't look like just some Brooklyn boy any more. I was intrigued by him now more than ever. I knew he was single, and yet he was the hottest he had ever been. Why wasn't someone nabbing him? I on the other hand knew why I was single. I didn't want to be settled down. I enjoyed random people in my bed way too much. It was… exciting. A part of me began to wonder if being with Dan would be exciting. I laughed when that part of me twitched at the thought. Well I was certainly excited about finding out.

The hard part was finding a place to get him alone.

I decided I would throw a party, get everyone there. That would keep Serena, Jenny and Eric out of the house. Now it was Lily and Rufus I needed to focus on. I reserved a place I knew Lily loved and got Rufus to take her there. I called it my peace offering. Now the house would be empty. I just had to get Dan up to my room. I waited until I saw Dan heading into the party. I caught him and walked him out "Chuck what are you doing?" Dan asked confused as I led him away from the party. "I want you." I say slowly. I clenched my jaw together as I said that. It sounded really lame. "And I'm just supposed to go with that?" Dan said sarcastically. Despite his change in money, he was still Dan. I admired that.

"Yes, actually. Aren't you at least a little interested to know?" We were still walking as we talked. "Know what?" Dan asked. I smirked "What all the fuss is about." Shivers run up Dan's body at those words. He hadn't paid attention to where we were going until he was in my limo. "Actually. Yes." Dan finally answered. I smirked more as I slid in the limo next to Dan. We were silent the whole ride home, but Dan was having his fun teasing me. He would trail his fingers lightly over my leg every so often. It made me want to take him right there, but I stayed perfectly still until the limo stopped.

I was quiet as we walked, but as soon as the doors of the elevator closed I pulled Dan against my body. I started kissing his neck causing Dan to let out a soft sigh. The doors opened and Dan stepped out of my arms and into the house. I watched him as he took his jacket off and tossed it on the couch. I couldn't help enjoying the way he was taking control. I followed him to my room where he caught me off guard by pushing me against the wall. He kissed me slowly and it was hot. It was a long passion filled kiss that resulted in a boner. When Dan pulled away we locked eyes as he began to lift my shirt off of my body. He took advantage of my newly bare skin.

He kissed my collar bones and one of his hands were trailing just above where my pants began. He was having his fun teasing me and I decided to have my own fun. I took his shirt off and began returning the soft kisses. I backed him up to my bed and removed his pants. I ran my hand over the front of his boxers making him moan. I continued to add pressure to his dick making him raise his hips to meet my hand. I leaned in to whisper in his ear "tell me what you want." He raised his hips up again, but I took my hand away. I let my lips fall on his neck until he said what I wanted him to say "fuck me." Those words sent shivers through my body. "Well since you asked so nicely" I reply before kissing my way down his chest to his boner.

"Wait" he says just before I free him. "Hmm?" I reply. He moves and begins taken my clothes off. Once I was completely naked he laid back down. "Happy now Humphrey?" He pulls me back to him "not yet." He kisses me again as I slide my hand down his boxers. He moaned and lurched forward when I wrapped my hands around his dick. I slowly pump my hand up and down his length making him moan with his teeth clenched. His eyes were closed as I continued to jack him off. When I stopped he whined in protest. He was more than content though when I replaced my hand with my mouth. Giving someone a blowjob was a new occurrence for me. It was different, but not in a bad way. The moans made it easier to get into it.

Occasionally I would flick my eyes up to see his reactions. I loved the way his body contracted as I sucked him. I continued to watch him as I slide a finger inside him. I didn't do it slowly, but he seemed to enjoy it. One of his hands was gripping the sheets the other had a grip on my hair. His moans were filling the room as I continued to blow him and slide my finger in and out of him. The way he was acting I knew he was close. I sped up both my mouth and hand until he released. He came hard and I forced myself to swallow. I didn't enjoy the taste and I wondered how the many women I had been with in the past were able to swallow like they loved it. His moans and trembling body made me move past the awful way its flavor stayed in my mouth.

I stood up and pulled the boxers that were around his ankles fully off. "I'll be right back." I say to Dan who looked like he was still trying to regain strength after what I did to him. I stalked off to go make me a drink. That damn taste was making it hard to be turned on. As I sipped on my scotch I felt a warm body move behind mine. "Mmmm" I murmur as he slides a hand over my chest and down to my dick.

It wasn't as hard as it had been earlier, but after Dan pumped it a few times it was back to the same hardness. I downed the rest of my scotch thankful that the taste wasn't in my mouth anymore. Dan stopped pumping his hand, but it wasn't long before he was on his knees sucking me off. I was tempted to push him further down on me, but I knew it was a turn off. As it turned out I didn't have to. Dan clutched my hips and forced me all the way into his mouth over and over again. The feeling was indescribable and I was cumming in moments. When he came back up he wiped his mouth "Can you make me a drink?" He asks. I smirk "absolutely."


End file.
